


Krzyś odszedł

by wiwka14



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Angst, Other, Psychological Drama
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiwka14/pseuds/wiwka14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak w tytule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krzyś odszedł

_Krzyś odszedł._

Te dwa słowa kołaczą się po moim łbie, jakby gmatwają, odbijają, nieznacznie zmieniając znaczenie, czy też, być może, starając się je zmienić?

Chciałbym je zmienić.

Albo chociaż dodać kolejne dwa: "ale wróci". Ale to niemożliwe.

Królik może irytować się na moją powolność, ale ja Wiem. Wiem, że Wiem, ale to wcale nie pomaga. Przeciwnie - wolałbym już wątpić. My, osły, mamy czasem takie coś, że po prostu Wiemy. I ja teraz Wiem.

Wiem, ale nie mogę nic więcej, jak tylko ich obserwować. Obserwuję więc i widzę, widzę więcej, niż bym chciał.

Widzę, jak Maleństwo staje się smutne i nie może sobie znaleźć miejsca. Ale Kangurzyca niepotrzebnie się martwi. Już wkrótce znajdzie w Stumilowym Lesie coś, co ja odkryłem już dawno. Coś, co na zawsze odwróci jego uwagę od Krzysia i w ogóle rodzaju ludzkiego. Czekam na tę chwilę, zastanawia mnie jego reakcja.

Ja nie mogę im powiedzieć. Nie uwierzyliby. Czasem czuję, jakby między mną a resztą świata była niewidzialna przegroda: oddycham i krzyczę, ale moje wołania są niesłyszalne.

Królik to dziwny przypadek. Zamiast się wyciszyć, bardziej zagłębić się w siebie, on jest głośniejszy i bardziej nerwowy. Chociaż, zaiste, to wcale nie było takie nie do przewidzenia. Wiem, że gubi się, zgubił się już tak, że boi się być sam. Czasem zdaje mi się, że słyszę w nocy jego krzyki obok moich koszmarów.

Z pewnością coś mu się śni, nawet jeśli nie krzyczy. Współczuję mu, moje koszmary są już stare, oswojone, znamy się na wylot. Tylko niedawno, po odejściu Krzysia, doszedł jeden nowy. Widzę w nim postać ubraną na czarno, gniewną. Która odchodzi szybkim krokiem. Wokół mnie robi się nagle ciemno, krzyczę, wołam, próbuję wołać, bo moje krzyki są nieme, jak za dnia. Biegnę za nim, ale on wciąż się oddala, oddala, aż w końcu staje się punktem, znika, a mnie ogarnia ciemność. Mam dość rozumu, by wiedzieć, co on oznacza.

Prosiaczek też się boi. Inaczej niż Królik. Królik boi się, bo stracił kontrolę, Prosiaczek ma po prostu trochę więcej strachu, tak jak ja mam trochę więcej smutku. Kiedyś kochał mocno Puchatka, teraz Puchatek mu na to nie pozwala. Więc przychodzi do mnie. Nie kocha mnie, mnie nie można kochać, ale na swój sposób mnie potrzebuje. Mówi to, czasem, w chwili zwątpienia. Ma za dużo strachu, tak jak ja mam za dużo smutku. Tylko nie ma się z kim podzielić, wszak wszyscy się boją. Nawet ja, czasem, w chwili zwątpienia.

Innym razem śni mi się piękna łąka. Jest lato, moja kiedyś ulubiona pora roku, teraz już żadnej nie lubię, ale wciąż nie zapominam, osły mają długą pamięć. Łąka jest zielona, aż miło i spokojnie się robi na sercu, aż coś zaczyna tam topnieć i znów mam ochotę się śmiać. A potem ta ochota przechodzi, przechodzi, a łąka szarzeje i szarzeje, i robi się ciemno. Chcę się obudzić, ale nie mogę, muszę oglądać, jak ona się pali i potem, jak wiatr roznosi ten ogień dalej, aż po horyzont. To najgorszy z moich koszmarów. Zawsze po nim czuję się bardzo źle przez kilka dni.

Sowa odleciał, nie wiem, gdzie. On także cierpi, ale inaczej niż inne. On cierpi dumnie jak orzeł, jak mocny, duży ptak. Cierpienie wyrzuca z siebie w krótkich, bolesnych skrzekach w nocy. Odpowiada mu ponure pohukiwanie i on czuje się trochę lepiej. Zazdroszczę mu, on nie czuje ściany ani przegrody, ale wolność, dumę i braterstwo, coś, czego ja nigdy nie czułem, mogę sobie jedynie wyobrazić.

Czasem, kiedy patrzę na Kangurzycę, ogarnia mnie dziwna nostalgia. Myślę o tych młodych latach, kiedy żyłem obok mojej mamy i rodzeństwa, zanim ten okropny pożar strawił wszystko, co znałem i Kubuś z Krzysiem mnie znaleźli. Kangurzyca cierpi w milczeniu i spokoju,jak to potrafi tylko ona na całym świecie. Ma wszak Maleństwo, ono potrzebuje jej teraz bardziej niż kogokolwiek. Ona to Wie, Matki czasem Wiedzą. W przypływie złośliwości myślę, kim jest ojciec Kangurzątka. Kangurzyca ma ten delikatny, różowy spokój samotnej kobiety. Nie ma w niej jednak czarnych nitek żałoby. Więc on nie umarł. Czyżby to był przypadek? A może odszedł? Tak, to pasuje do młodych kangurów - odszedł i zostawił ją z dzieckiem. To pasuje także do jej spokoju i tej spokojnej dumy, że dała radę. Że daje dalej, ile to już lat, sześć, siedem, osiem?

Tygrys odszedł. Może poszedł za Krzysiem?

Nigdy za nim nie przepadałem, ale tęsknię za nim, bez niego jakoś pusto w tym wielkim Lesie. Ale może to dobrze, nie wiem, czy zdzierżylibyśmy widok smutnego Tygrysa. To tak nienaturalne, jak smutny, spokojny Błazen. Budzi Niepokój. Wprowadza Zamęt.  
Nie lubię zamętu. Jest zbyt wszechogarniający, dezorganizujący i burzący spokój. Powiedziałbym nawet nienawidzę, ale długo już nie jestem zdolny do tak intensywnych, gwałtownych uczuć.

Puchatek... Puchatek zupełnie zamknął się w sobie. Ba, prawie zniknął, tylko jego cień przemyka po Stumilowym Lesie pod czujnym, smutnym spojrzeniem Prosiaczka.

Puchatka już nie ma i być może nigdy nie wróci. Zbyt dobrze znam ten mechanizm - jemu właśnie spaliła się łąka. Długo nie będzie odzywać, a gdy w końcu to zrobi, jego nieswój, chropowaty głos sprawi, że wszyscy zamilknął. Znów ucichnie. I pewnego dnia odejdzie, tak jak i ja kiedyś odejdę. A wtedy to wszystko rozpadnie się w drobny mak i nic już nie będzie takie samo.  
Czasem, w zimne, bezsenne noce, w noce, w które budzi mnie oszalałe wycie wilków, czekam na ten moment.

Bo kiedy jego cień zniknie nam z oczu, wszyscy podniesiemy głowy.


End file.
